


Because You're the Reason

by LostLegend



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, this is rly gay idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLegend/pseuds/LostLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life where Patroclus and Achilles get to be happy (if not a little stressed out) as college students and roommates at the same university</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, its me

**Author's Note:**

> yep okay so im writing another gay fcking fic get ready!! hopefully i wont kill them in this one!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet one another and its cute   
> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

I huffed softly as I finished carrying my things up the long set of stairs leading to the dorm room I had apparently been assigned. I checked my email on my phone again to make sure the room number was the right one before knocking on the door. I had been given a key at the administration's office but was informed that my roommate had already arrived and i didn’t want to disturb them, whoever they were. I heard a muffled “just a second” from behind the door and tapped my foot a bit against the floor. I wondered what kind of a person my new roommate might be as I heard them approach the door. It swung open before me and I bit down on my bottom lip slightly as I saw possibly the most attractive man I had ever seen. He smiled at me and eyed the accumulation of things in my hands.

“Hi,” he said with a small wave. “Are you my new roommate?” I swallowed and nodded wordlessly, to which his smile widened slightly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Achilles.. You probably want to put that down.” I nodded again, realizing for a second time how heavy the things in my arms truly were. He stepped aside and I walked in, looking around for a moment before putting my boxes down in an empty spot and looking back to the man I now knew to be called Achilles.

“Ah I’m Patroclus by the way..” I said softly as he closed the door and turned back to me. He smiled and I looked around the room, noticing vaguely that there was only one bed but not really taking in what that might mean. I turned back to Achilles and cleared my throat slightly.

“So uh.. Should we get to know each other a little bit? I know a few ice breakers from like.. Camps and stuff..” I looked around awkwardly before looking back to the blonde and he snorted softly. I flushed and was about to reply before he nodded, walking over to sit down on the bed.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” He smiled at me in a way that made my heart thump against my chest but I somehow managed to keep my composure enough to nod and go to sit next to him on the bed.

“We could play never have I ever or… Uh… Two truths and a lie or something like that..” I watched him expectantly as he hummed softly in thought. He was exceptionally pretty and I couldn’t help but get drawn in by his well defined features and pretty green eyes. He caught me staring after a moment and looked sort of amused, quirking an eyebrow. I looked away, my face heating slightly.

“We could just talk instead if you want..” He said said after a moment. “I feel like most icebreakers aren’t all that fun without more than two people, you know?” I nodded and cleared my throat slightly. We began to talk about our homes and high school, what we had come to study, he had come on a sports scholarship, I was not surprised. He had a fairly athletic build and looked quite strong. I told him I had come to study medicine and he looked impressed, noting that I must be smart to go into that field. I smiled slightly and shrugged. We went on like that for a few hours, talking about a multitude of things and unpacking some of our possessions in the process. Before we realized what time it was it was dark. I yawned, checking the time on my phone and remembering once again that we would have to discuss sleeping arrangements seeing as there was only one bed.

“So uh..” I started, “I assume since you got here first you’ll want the bed.. Which is fine.. But I’ll have to go to the administration office tomorrow and ask for another one…” Achilles blinked at me for a moment and tilted his head slightly.

“We could share the bed until we get another one if you want.. I don’t really care, we can both fit plus it would be shitty to have to sleep on the floor…” I hesitated for a moment, my heart rate picking up once more, but I nodded. He was just being nice, and plus I would be living with him so I would have to get used to.. Well.. How attractive and charismatic Achilles was.

“I’d.. Uh.. I’d be okay with that, yeah..” I agreed and he smiled.

“Okay,” He nodded. “I’m sure we can get another bed up here soon enough anyway.. It’s stupid that they would assign two students to a room with only one bed..” He laughed softly and I chuckled nervously as well, muttering a small “yeah, right” before starting to change out of my clothes and into something more suitable for sleep, which was really just a t-shirt and sweats. Achilles just took off his pants, already in a t-shirt and apparently just deciding to sleep in that and his boxers. I glanced at the bed, then at the other.

“Uh which side do you want?” I asked, looking at the bed again. Achilles just shrugged and flopped down on the right side. I crawled onto the other side and was about to flip off the light when the other turned to me.

“Hey do you want to watch a movie or something? I have my laptop and I think the dorms have wifi…” He blinked at me and I nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, sure.” I agreed and Achilles grinned, grabbing his laptop from where he had it plugged in beside the bed. He opened it up, connecting it to our dorm’s wifi and looking for movies on Netflix. I watched him, flipping off the lights and scooting a bit closer to him. I watched over his shoulder as he searched through movies, trying to find one that would be suitable for the moment. I pointed out a few I had seen before and he hummed softly, deciding on some gladiator movie that I hadn’t heard of before. He pressed play on the screen and we both settled in to watch.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get fucked up, nsfw in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

I walked down to the admin’s office for the third time since I got to the university, sighing softly to myself as I pushed past the glass door and walked up to the help desk. I informed the people at the counter that I had been there a couple times about getting another bed in the dorm room I was in but no one had gotten back to me about it still. They seemed just as confused as I was and after a few more minutes I just gave up, telling them to call up to our dorm if they did end up finding an extra bed. It wasn’t as if Achilles slept in it all that much anyway, in fact, I had spent most of the week by myself. It wasn’t as if it was surprising that Achilles was popular but it was a bit surprising that he had been out at parties almost every night of the week. One would think he would get tired but apparently not.

I walked back to the dorm room and collapsed on the one bed, taking out my phone to text my best friend Brises. We hadn’t talked all that much recently since her school had started at around the same time that I had been moving and both of us had been busy, but I hoped she was free to text at the moment since I really had nothing else to do. School didn’t start for another couple weeks and Achilles was off at some unknown place, so I figured I would probably be spending another night by myself.

I received a text back about half an hour later. I smiled down at my phone as we texted back and forth, I asked her about school life and she asked me about my hot roommate whom I had texted her several times about. At first she was the tiniest bit miffed but she seemed to have adjusted to the fact that I was not a heterosexual. We chatted for a few more minutes about Achilles and his almost impossible levels of popularity before she texted me that her class was starting and I was once again left with nothing to do. I sighed and laid back on the bed. I could go to bed or something.. Call it a night at like 7:00.. Or I could order a pizza and get drunk by myself. That seemed like a more reasonable choice, although I didn’t often prefer to drink, there was literally nothing else for me to do.

I called a local pizza place and got a pizza to be delivered to me before checking if I had any alcohol in my belongings. I was underage but I thought I remembered sneaking some bottle of something random out of my dad’s liquor cabinet. I grinned as I pulled out a bottle from one of my boxes, taking off the top and taking a drink. It was stronger than I expected and I almost gagged, coughing slightly at the taste. _Shit_.. At least I would be drunk faster… I took another drink, once again coughing. I flopped down on the bed and took out my wallet for when the pizza came, continuing to take sips of the bottle, no matter how strong it was.

I zoned out for a while, staring at the ceiling and occasionally sipping from the bottle in my hand. After about twenty minutes I heard a knock at the door and got up off the bed, wobbling slightly. I set the bottle down and answered the door, paying for the pizza before shutting the door again and leaning against it. I was surprised at how tipsy I was already but then again I had been steadily drinking for about half an hour now. I didn’t really want the pizza anymore but I had already paid for it so I supposed I should just save it for later. I walked back over to the bed and laid down on it with a sigh, my hand absentmindedly wandering on my body. I gasped as it moved almost on its own between my thighs and I jerked back, deciding that whatever I was doing was definitely not a good idea and that I should probably just drink more. I picked up the bottle and watched the time pass on the alarm clock by the bed.

Hours passed without my knowing, the sun had set and the world was still spinning around me, foggy in an odd way that I had not known before. I vaguely recognized the sound of a key turning in the door and then Achilles came into the room, almost tripping as he did. I watched him from the bed as he closed the door behind him and stumbled towards me, collapsing on the bed next to me. He looked at me for a moment before moving forward slightly, his face close to my own. I vaguely registered that he had been drinking as well before he closed the distance between the two of us, surprising me with a kiss. My eyes widened for a moment before I kissed him back, drunkenly and eagerly. My eyes fluttered closed and then he was on top of me, hips pressed against my own. I think I made a sound but I couldn’t be sure, the alcohol and Achilles combined were too much for me and I pressed up hard against him, moaning into his mouth. He mirrored my sound with one of his own, biting down on my bottom lip and pulling it slightly. This continued for so long that I could no longer remember anything other than the feeling of Achilles lips on my own, his hips grinding steadily down against me, then he was unzipping my pants, then his own. I gasped at the feeling of skin against skin and rolled my body up hard against his. I felt a whimper slip past my lips and my head was spinning as tension began to grow in my abdomen, then Achilles gasped my name and I felt myself unable to hold back any longer. I moaned against him and felt wetness spread across my stomach, then he moaned and I felt him release as well, going limp against me and panting close to my ear.

We must have fallen asleep that way because the next thing I knew was that my head was hurting more than anything I had ever felt and I had the incredible urge to vomit. I leaned over the side of the bed and luckily was able to find a trash bin before I did, coughing slightly and wiping my mouth. I sat up, blinking at the sleeping Achilles and trying to remembered what events had taken place the night before. I flushed at the foggy memories and stood up, continuing to stare at his sleeping form.

“Fuck..” I murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i hate myself
> 
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else lol


	3. Once More, With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more nsfw, reformations, basically im just rlly gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

A few days had gone by and still Achilles and I had not spoken of the events that had transpired on that drunken night. We had both made small talk when our headaches had subsided and then he was gone again, murmuring something about being invited out to lunch by some girl. I felt a slight pang of jealousy but decided that Achilles either regretted whatever he had done with me or he didn’t quite remember. He had been out the next few nights without much word to me about where he was going, and I tried to pretend I didn’t care, but there was a small part of me that was both hurt and annoyed.

I laid in the bed by myself on the fourth night that Achilles had been out when I heard a key turn in the door. The blonde entered and I rolled over in bed to look at him. He gave me a little wave before closing the door behind him and flopping down in the bed next to me.

“Hey..” I murmured a soft greeting and he smiled slightly.

“Hey.. Still no luck on another bed..?” He appeared to be sober. I shook my head.

“No.. I kind of just gave up at this point.. Maybe we could buy one or something..” I suggested with a small yawn. He nodded.

“Mm yeah.. Let’s talk about it tomorrow.. Sorry I haven’t been around much.. I ran into some high school track friends and they keep inviting me out..” I snorted and had to stop myself from muttering a snotty retort. He seemed to notice and bumped me with his shoulder, shushing me. I just laughed softly and rolled over.

“Goodnight Mr. Popular..” I murmured, amusement filling my voice.

“Good _night_ Patroclus.” I grinned and rolled over, closing my eyes. It wasn’t long before I heard Achilles breathing slow and I knew he was asleep. Foggy memories of recent days passed filled my head, of Achilles and me, of his lips on mine, his hips pressed against me, my hand wandered between my thighs and I paused, my breathing growing heavier. I listened again to Achilles breathing, as if looking for proof that he was asleep before I could continue, and then when I was sure, I did. My fingers dipped below my waistband and I gasped softly, moving my other hand to cover my mouth and keep me quiet. I began to move my hand along myself, biting down on my bottom lip as I did to stifle my harsh breathing and any small sound that I might make. I tried to remember what it felt like to be touched by Achilles, to be kissed by him, my movements grew stuttered and I gasped, once again biting down on my lip in hopes of stifling the sound. I felt my muscles tighten in my stomach and bit back a moan as I released into my right hand, breathing heavily against my left one. As I attempted to calm myself I heard a noise from behind me and suddenly remembered. _Achilles._

I turned to face him and felt my breath catch when I realized he was awake and staring at me. I felt guilt rise within me and opened my mouth slightly, trying to form some kind of apology. “Achilles I-” He blinked at me and then smiled, and before I could say another word he moved forward quickly, pressing his lips to mine and stopping the words before they could leave my mouth. My eyes widened at this and I felt tears welling at the corners of them before they fluttered closed and I returned his kiss, at first hesitantly but then more eagerly when he did not pull away. I felt the corners of his lips turn up against mine and I couldn’t help but smile as well. This time I knew he wanted me as well and it wasn’t just alcohol acting for the both of us. I pressed closer to him and felt his arms go around me, pulling me close to him. I kissed him a bit harder and heard him moan against me. My eyes opened halfway and I pressed my hand to the front of his pants, feeling him grind against me. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment to speak, his words breathy and soft.

“I thought It was a dream..” He murmured.

“It wasn’t,” I whispered and he kissed me again. I slipped my hand down the front of his pants and began to touch him. I felt his breath hitch against my lips as I continued to move my hand against him. Now, in a state of mind unclouded by alcohol I could truly appreciate him, his body, the way he moved against me and the taste of his lips. Although he was popular he was acting almost as inexperienced as I was and I wondered briefly if he was a virgin. The thought was almost funny to me, I made sure to keep it in mind to ask him in the morning. I continued to rub him in this way until I felt him tense against me and I felt wetness in my hand. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back, panting against me.

“Fuck..” He breathed and I stared at him. He cupped my cheek and kissed me again, gentler this time. I smiled again and he pulled back, tucking his head into the crook of my neck and sighing. I felt him relax against me and I stroked his hair gently.

“Goodnight, Achilles..” I murmured, then I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me im gay but damn i love these two aaa i wrote half of this chapter on my phone in the car so uhh yeah???? oh my god forgive me  
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else AAAAAAAAA


	4. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gay??? they go to a party and are gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

I awoke to Achilles’ warmth and his soft breathing against my skin, apparently still asleep. I smiled down at him, running my fingers through his soft blonde curls. The whole of this situation was still pretty surreal to me but it was my intention to enjoy it while it lasted, until Achilles left me alone once again and I would be left to entertain myself. I watched him fondly until his long eyelashes fluttered slightly and his warm green eyes stared up at me. He smiled.

“G’morning..” He murmured groggily and I smiled back at him.

“Morning,” I responded. “Did you sleep okay?” Achilles just nodded and curled closer to me. This really was surreal. I still wanted to ask him if he was a virgin but it seemed like kind of a weird thing to ask out of the blue so I would have to kind of work up to it somehow. I hummed softly as I continued to run my fingers through his hair and he continued to stare up at me.

“I almost can’t believe this is real..” I murmured after a few moments and Achilles laughed, sitting up a little bit and cupping my face.

“Is that a good thing..?” He asked me and I nodded, grinning at him. He smiled back. “Good. Let’s make some breakfast or something.” I nodded and he sat up, climbing out of the bed to go find something to eat. I watched him as he did, sitting up a bit myself and humming softly. For the most part the both of us had been going out to eat since we hadn’t really been shopping or anything but we did have some food lying around that we had brought from home. I watched as Achilles rummaged around in one of his boxes, then he turned around, looking kind of triumphant.

“I found frootloops!” He chirped, holding up the box, and I cheered, grinning as he came back over and sat down next to me on the bed, opening the box. We started eating it by the handful, laughing as we did, then we started throwing it piece by piece at each other until there was a full blown frootloop war going on, I was hiding behind the bed and Achilles had made a wall out of pillows. We stayed like that for quite a while, giggling and throwing cereal at each other until we had nothing left to throw. When the fight was over we came out from behind our respective barriers to clean up the mess we had made, still laughing as we did.

“Can we just go out for breakfast?” I asked, amusement colouring my voice. Achilles grinned, surveying the battlefield.

“Yeah that might be a good idea.” I snorted and we got ready to go.

Achilles and I headed to his car where we buckled in and he began to drive us toward some breakfast place we had found with google maps. As we drove I turned on the radio and hummed along, glancing at the other. He looked back at me and hummed softly along as well.

“Hey,” He started after a few moments of driving. “Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?” I gave him a strange look, tilting my head slightly and considering his offer.

“I’m uh.. Not really the partying type..” I sort of trailed off but piped up again at a distraught look from Achilles. “B-but it could be fun..! I mean.. If you really want me to go…” I shrugged and looked at him. He looked a little happier at that and nodded.

“I think it’ll be lots of fun. You’ll see. You’ll like it.” He grinned and I murmured my agreement, sighing and bumping my head against the window. Achilles seemed a bit amused but he didn’t say anything, just continued to drive and hum along to the radio.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, between breakfast with Achilles and all the other events of the day, all I could think about was the party that I would be going to with the blonde. As we got ready back at the apartment I texted Brises, nerves eating away at my stomach. We texted back and forth for a few minutes but she was busy with homework and she had to go soon enough, leaving me to get ready with Achilles, who was still insisting that I would have a good time at the party. We got dressed and he led me from the apartment to the next dorm building over, finding some of his friends along the way and chatting with them while I followed awkwardly behind. At some point Achilles seemed to notice my discomfort and slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him as we walked to the party.

He was greeted at the door as I had expected him to be and he led me inside. I had never really been to a party of this scale and as I looked around I became a little overwhelmed with the situation, making sure to stick close to Achilles as we navigated the crowded room, apparently headed toward the source of the alcohol. My blonde companion was greeted fondly by people of all genders as we walked and I was almost surprised at how popular he had become at such short notice, but then again, it was Achilles. Perfect, wonderful, golden Achilles. I was almost jealous but I couldn’t quite find it in myself to be, instead I just lingered beside him, giving semi-dirty looks to anyone who was getting a little too flirty with him and sipping out of a red plastic cup he had handed to me.

Throughout the party I made conversation with a few people Achilles had introduced me to. They were fun for the most part and had some funny stories to tell, but for some reason Achilles seemed almost exclusively focused on me, even excusing us at one point to take me to a more secluded area of the party out on a balcony. I laughed softly.

“I thought you took me out so we could be with other people but here we are alone again..” Not that I was complaining of course, but it did seem a little odd to me. Achilles just smiled at me and shrugged.

“It was fun in there, sure, but I realized that I’d rather be just with you. At least for right now. Plus out here I can do this..” He trailed off and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him back, pulling away after a few moments.

“That was much better than the party,” I agreed and he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was okay!!  
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else!!


	5. And We Were Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to the beach and are gay and cute. no nsfw but they do get nakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a few days!  
> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

“Should I get a tongue piercing?” Achilles asked thoughtfully as we lay on the bed after the first day of classes. I snorted.

“Well that was random,” I commented, raising an eyebrow at him and looking vaguely amused. “What made you think of that anyway?” He just looked at me and grinned, shrugging.

“Dunno just thought it might be a fun topic.. Plus.. You know what they say about them..” He shot me a mischievous look and I shoved him, watching him as he rolled off the bed, snickering.

“Fuck you Achilles..” I murmured but there was laughter in my voice. He sat up on the floor and grinned at me again.

“At least buy me dinner first,” He retorted and I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. Going to class and getting organized after summer had been a bit stressful but I was glad to have Achilles with me now, making me forget about it all for the most part. I held out my hand to help him back up onto the bed and he took it, pulling himself back up and laying down next to me.

“But seriously we should do something fun tonight..” He commented after a moment. “You know, to celebrate successfully starting our classes.” I hummed softly in thought, blinking at him.

“What sort of thing did you have in mind..?” I questioned, not really feeling like going to a party or anything tonight. He shrugged and blinked at me, as if assessing my energy levels.

“We could drive to the beach and see the sunset maybe? And… Maybe go swimming.. If you want…” He looked hopeful and I smiled nodding. It did sound nice to go and watch the sunset with Achilles, just the two of us, and plus it was a warm night so I wouldn’t mind swimming really but there was one problem.

“I don’t have a swimsuit..” I murmured and for a moment watched Achilles’ expression fall before he seemed to come to some sort of realization and was grinning again, mischief flashing in his pretty green eyes.

“We don’t need them.” He said it in such an offhanded matter-of-fact sort of way that I almost didn’t realize what he was saying. Almost. I sputtered for a moment, staring at him as he looked back at me in an amused way before I just nodded.

“O-okay..” I murmured, cheeks heating slightly. It wasn’t as if it was that new of a thing to be naked around Achilles, and being naked around him wasn’t even what flustered me, it was the thought of him being naked around me. Logically I should have adjusted to it by now, after all it had been a few weeks since this whole thing started, but it still managed to cause the blood to rush to my cheeks among other things. Achilles laughed and stood up.

“Okay, we’d better get going if we want to get there by sunset.” He held his hand out to me and I nodded, taking it and standing up as well, allowing myself to be led out of our dorm room and down towards Achilles’ car. He held the door open for me to get into the passenger side and I did, buckling in as he went to get into the driver’s side. His car was nice, much nicer than mine, and I wondered if maybe he had come from money. The thought flickered briefly through my mind before Achilles started up his car and I was distracted by the radio. I hummed along softly to the song which I vaguely knew as Achilles drove us towards the beach. He glanced at me occasionally as he did and I smiled to myself, feeling lucky to be with him.

It didn’t take long for us to arrive at the beach and Achilles pulled his car over at the side of the road, turning the car off before unbuckling and getting out to open my door for me again. I laughed slightly at his strangely old fashioned actions but didn’t comment, instead unbuckling myself and climbing out of the car, taking Achilles’ hand. He smiled and lead me towards the sand. The sun was already sinking towards the water when we got to a place where we wanted to sit, the apparent remains of a bonfire. I looked towards the sunset, then to Achilles, breath catching in my throat when I saw the way the light fell on his golden curls, making him look like the sun itself, a god. He was beautiful. I leaned forward to kiss him and he met me halfway, wrapping one arm loosely around my waist. I felt him smile against me before pulling back.

“I knew it would be romantic here..” He murmured and I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing our foreheads together. He smiled and stared into my eyes. It occurred to me that the reason we had come here was for the sunset and we were both completely missing it but I didn’t really care. I could see the reflection of the light swimming in Achilles eyes and could think of no way the sunset could compare. He glanced toward the water after a moment and I followed his gaze, smiling at the sun slowly sinking beneath the waves. Then Achilles pulled back from me, standing up.

“Let’s swim,” He said with a grin, beginning to undress. I watched him pull his shirt off over his head, mesmerized for a moment before he caught me looking and I flustered slightly, beginning to undress as well. I stripped down to my boxers but when I saw Achilles removing his I sighed and removed my own as well, my eyes lingering on the toned athletic body of the other. He caught me again but this time my gaze didn’t falter, I just grinned at him.

“I’ll race you to the water,” I challenged and he grinned back at me.

“You’re on!” He agreed and we took off down the sand. I was quickly outpaced by the blonde and watched as he reached the waves first, turning around to grin triumphantly at me. I just continued to barrel towards him, tackling him into the waves. He yelped but then laughed and I laughed as well, basically sitting on top of him in the foot of water I had tackled him into. I got up off of him and he smiled at me.

“I still won, you know..” He commented from the sand. I snorted, nodding.

“That’s what I get for challenging a track star to a race..” I retorted and he smiled, standing up and kissing me quickly before pulling away to run farther into the water. I grinned and once again chased after him, tackling him into deeper water this time. He laughed and dove away from me, swimming surprisingly fast away from me. I splashed after him, spitting salt water in his direction. He screeched and splashed water back at me, cackling when it hit me full in the face. We carried on like that for a while, splashing back and forth and tackling one another until both of us were tired out and laying on the shore, just out of reach of the waves and panting. Achilles looked over at me with a playful smile and I smiled back at him. I felt infinite. He made me feel infinite. I was about to tell him so but before the words could leave my mouth his mouth was on it, cutting them short. I laughed against him and he pulled me close. We were infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh okay sorry sorry this took so so long but i had lots of school work to do!! college is rough man!! but here i am back again and ready to write!! hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else you want!!


	6. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> achilles is just really REALLY bad at cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

“You did _what_?” I whispered in alarm into my phone from the hallway outside the class I was supposed to be in right now. I heard Achilles pause over the line for a moment.

“I put a spoon in the microwave and it broke..” His voice sounded quiet on the other end and I wondered if it was shitty sound quality or if he was just being sheepish. I hesitated for a moment, a million anxious questions racing through my mind.

“Do you need me to come back? I’m supposed to be in class right now..” I murmured in an exasperated tone. Achilles paused again, perhaps surveying the damage, before speaking again.

“No it’s fine..” He responded slowly. “I think I can clean it up by myself…” He trailed off and I sighed softly, raising my hand to my temple.

“Okay.. I’ll come back when my class ends to help.. Don’t fuck with it anymore..” I heard a murmured agreement and an apology before Achilles hung up and I sighed a second time, heading into class and sneaking into a seat in the back of the lecture hall. Class passed slowly and I considered just leaving early a few times, anxious about leaving Achilles alone with more things to possibly mess with and blow up. I chewed on my lip and my notes grew a bit unfocused and unintelligible but I managed to last the whole lecture before racing off back to our dorm room. I burst through the door, finding Achilles sitting on the bed holding the almost entirely destroyed microwave and looking like a guilty puppy. I looked from the microwave to Achilles, then back to the microwave again. Shit. I could not afford to replace that.

“How did this happen again..?” I asked quietly and he cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly.

“I uh… I was making oatmeal and I guess I just.. Left the spoon in and uh…” He trailed off for a moment before glancing down at the microwave in his lap. “It just kinda.. Exploded..” I watched him chew on his bottom lip and went to sit down next to him, sighing in vague exasperation but also relief that he hadn’t been closer to it when it exploded.

“One would think a full grown man would know not to put metal in the microwave…” I started, watching his expression fall and feeling a bit guilty. “But,” I continued and he looked up. “I’m glad you’re not hurt or anything...” I stared at him and he nodded, setting the microwave on the ground.

“I’m sorry.. I can get us another one…” He murmured, looking down at his hands in his lap. I took one of them and smiled softly.

“We can worry about it later.. Let’s just get rid of the old one for now.. I don’t think we can fix it or anything so it’s probably best to just get it out of here…” I looked down at it and Achilles nodded, standing up and picking up the microwave.

“I’ll take it down to the dumpsters right now,” He said, and I nodded, watching him as he moved to open the door and leave the room, carrying the destroyed device down to the trash. I just sat on the bed and waited for him to get back, glancing at a small burn mark on the wall, most likely from the microwave explosion. It was honestly a mystery to me how he could have even forgotten the spoon in the bowl in the first place but I supposed everyone made mistakes and decided Achilles probably felt bad enough without me dwelling on it so I would let it go. I heard the doorknob turn and smiled as the blonde entered the room again, coming to sit next to me once again on the bed.

“So.. How was your class?” He asked and I laughed softly.

“I couldn’t really pay attention,” I responded with a small shrug. “I was too worried about you and the possible charred state of our room.. But it looks like besides a few burn marks everything is fine…” He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I managed to put out all the fire before I burned down the entire dorm building..” He laughed almost nervously and I bumped him with my shoulder, smiling.

“I’m glad. I don’t think I would be able to kiss you very well if you were a pile of ashes.” I chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “I really am glad you’re okay.. Don’t fucking do that again..” He nodded and bumped his head against my shoulder.

“I won’t..” He murmured and I rested my chin on top of his head.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones shorter lol  
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else you want!!


	7. Study Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw again, alcohol aaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

The days seemed to pass quicker with Achilles, like time didn’t want us to have enough of one another and before long we could feel summer rolling around again. Finals were in just a few more weeks and although Achilles didn’t seem very worried I was up most nights studying material I had gone over time and time again. My constant studying didn’t seem to keep Achilles awake but I could tell that he was worried about me. It showed in his tiny chidings and in the way he would comment that I looked tired. I would usually just say I was okay and feign complete wakefulness. As I sat on the bed today, studying my notes and textbooks for the umpteenth time, I didn’t even notice Achilles as he walked through the door. He cleared his throat and I started, looking up at him and flushing slightly.

“Oh.. I didn’t hear you come in…” I murmured sheepishly and he gave me a worried look, sitting down on the bed next to me and closing my textbooks one by one. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

“You’ve been studying enough. You need to take a break, you’re too stressed out..” I once again had the urge to protest or to ignore him completely and get on with my studies, but the worry on his face and in his voice caused me to hold my tongue and concede, nodding with a small sigh. He seemed to take this as a good sign and nodded, relaxing a bit and stacking my books.

“You and I are going to party together tonight and then we are going to sleep. No arguing.” He stated and I sighed in exasperation.

“I really should be-” I started, but he cut me off.

“Ah! I said no arguing. You’ve been studying every day this entire week and you haven’t been sleeping.” He pulled out a bottle of tequila from his school bag and wiggled it at me. “You are going to have fun with me tonight and you are going to like it.” I smiled at him, still slightly annoyed and exasperated but amused by the gesture none the less. I sighed again.

“Fine. You win.” I conceded again and he grinned, pulling out two shot glasses from his bag and grinning.

“I bought these today just for this,” He stated, seeming pretty proud of that fact and I laughed.

“You’re a dork,” I said and he punched me in the arm, grinning and filling the shot glasses with tequila. I watched him with an amused look, glad he was there to force me to loosen up a little bit.

“I forgot to get limes or anything so we’ll just have to do without them… Sorry..” He handed me one of the shot glasses. “Let’s drink them at the same time, okay?” He smiled as I nodded, taking the glass from him and holding it up. Achilles began to count down. “One.. Two.. Three!” We both downed our shots and I coughed, still not used to the taste of alcohol. Achilles seemed to be a little more okay with it than I was and filled the glasses back up before I was even done choking.

“How many are we going to drink..?” I asked, glancing at my refilled glass, then at the bottle, then Achilles. He just shrugged.

“As many as we can I guess?” He smiled. “Come on drink..” He tapped my glass and I downed it, coughing a little less this time and watching as he drank his own. We continued on like this, shot by shot, until after maybe the eighth it started to hit me and I pulled Achilles down onto my lap, disregarding the small bit of tequila that splashed out of the bottle and onto the bed. He grinned.

“Having fun now, are we?” He teased, still smiling at me. I just grinned back and took the bottle from him, pouring two more shots and drinking my own quickly. Achilles followed suit before taking the bottle back and drinking directly out of it. I grinned a little wider and copied him before putting it down a bit haphazardly beside the two of us and smashing my lips messily against the blonde’s.

He looked a bit taken aback for a moment but it only took a few more seconds for him to realize that I was kissing him and not punching him in the face with my mouth and before too long he was kissing me back needily, pressing me back into the bed and bracing his arms on either side of me. My hands moved up, some fingers threading into his blonde curls while the other hand traced the curve of his spine, pulling him closer, almost impossibly closer.

Achilles groaned against me and I felt his hips roll down against mine, causing me to arch against the bed with a groan of my own. Our lips stuttered against each other as we fought for breath, hips pressing harder against each other. My hands moved down to fumble with the buttons on our pants and before long we had discarded them, then our shirts, and then our lips slammed back against one another, tongues moving together sloppily in our drunken need and hips grinding steadily. I moaned into Achilles’ mouth and felt him shudder, causing a mirrored effect in my own body. My hips stuttered forward and I gasped against him, my breathing ragged. I felt him murmur my name against my lips and then our bodies felt slick. I was soon to follow, moaning his name against him as I felt his body go limp against my own. Our lips broke apart and we panted against each other, eyes closing and noses bumping together. I rolled onto my side, pulling him as close as I could before I closed my eyes and we slept, limbs tangled and sweat beading on our bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay gggggg
> 
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else you want!!


	8. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are going on a roadtrip for summer!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

Final exams passed in a tired blur and before either of us knew it we were out of school again and planning our summer together. Achilles hummed softly as he sat on the bed, researching inexpensive and fun things that the two of us could do. I sat beside him, playing with his hair and occasionally looking over his shoulder to see some of our options. After a few moments of silence he made a little “ah” sound as if he had seen something of interest and turned to me.

“What if we went on a road trip?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly. I smiled and nodded.

“Yeah a road trip would be fun.. Gas might be a little expensive but it seems cheaper than doing any other sort of traveling…” I shrugged and Achilles grinned.

“Good. then we have at least one part of our summer figured out.. Let’s take your car. It’s bigger. We can take turns driving.” He smiled at me and I nodded in agreement.

“Okay.. I think if I fold down the back seats we could probably sleep in it.” I hummed in thought. I had slept in the back of it a couple times before and it was probably around the same size as our bed anyway.. Plus sleeping in the car would save us any money we would have otherwise spent on a place to sleep. “Let’s buy some cheap camping pads or something to put in the back of it…” I added after a few more moments of thought. “That way it’ll be more comfortable..” Achilles nodded and smiled.

“Good idea. We should get everything we need tonight just so that we’re ready.” I raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how soon he intended to leave, but didn’t comment, figuring that he would probably have some plan other than just getting everything we needed and driving aimlessly.

“Okay..” I agreed. “Do you want to go now?” I asked and he nodded, closing his laptop and standing up. I got up as well and we left the dorm building, heading to the car and then driving to a camping and outdoors store to buy everything we might need for the road trip, including a few things that Achilles called “provisions” but I didn’t see the use for. When we had finished with our shopping we drove back to the university and headed back up to our dorm room to pack and look up good routes we could take. I watched in vague amusement as Achilles shoved a bunch of random clothing into a backpack and then declared that he was ready to go.

“Hang on we need to at least have some idea of where we’re going first..” I laughed softly and continued to look at maps on my phone, starting to pack a few clothes of my own as I did. “And how long are we going to be gone for anyway..?” I asked, glancing up from my phone at Achilles who just shrugged and grinned.

“No clue. Let’s just drive until we get bored. It’ll be fun, we can visit cute little towns and.. Amusement parks and diners.. And then when we get tired of it we can come back to our bed and shower.” I rolled my eyes at his cavalier attitude but at the same time it was such an Achilles thing to say that it was kind of endearing.

“Alright..” I nodded and finished putting clothes into my bag, looking to Achilles. “I guess I’m ready to go whenever then.” I looked around the room for a moment, checking to see if I had forgotten anything before shrugging. Achilles was looking a bit excited, picking up his bag.

“Let’s go then! Grab your keys and we can get on the road!” I laughed and nodded, grabbing my keys as instructed and a couple blankets since we would be sleeping in the car before walking to the door, blonde boyfriend in tow. We left the room, locking up behind us and walking down to my car which I unlocked, throwing our things inside before heading over to the driver’s side and getting in.

“So I guess I’ll drive first and then we can switch whenever you want to,” I said, buckling up and watching as Achilles climbed in and did the same, nodding.

“Alright, sounds good to me. Which way are we going?” He asked and I unlocked my phone, pulling up the map again.

“Well there are more things to do if we drive north along the coast.. Plus it’ll be a lot more scenic, so let’s do that.” I locked my phone again, looking at Achilles who nodded. I turned the key in the ignition and started up the car, turning on the radio and changing it to a channel I felt better suited the road trip atmosphere. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading towards the highway. Occasionally my eyes would leave the road and I would glance at Achilles who was singing softly along to the radio. I smiled softly. His voice was soft and pretty and I almost wanted to turn off the radio and just listen to him instead but I didn’t voice these thoughts, eyes shifting back to the road as I pulled onto the highway, continuing to drive. As I drove I leaned over to turn up the radio slightly, glancing at Achilles and humming softly along to the music.

“Your voice is really pretty..” I commented softly after a few more moments of listening to him  sing. He looked at me and the corners of his lips curled up slightly.

“Ah you think so..?” He looked almost a bit embarrassed. “I actually used to play guitar and sing a lot in high school but.. I didn’t want to be _that_ blonde douchebag on campus so I never unloaded it from my car… It’s just been sitting in the trunk like this whole year..” I laughed at that and raised an eyebrow, looking back at him.

“Are you kidding me? That would have been perfect for the trip.. When we get back you have to play for me.” He grinned, still looking a little embarrassed, and nodded.

“Okay. When we get back I will.” I looked back to the road and heard him yawn softly.

“You can nap if you want to..” I looked back over at him for a moment. “I’ll wake you up if you need anything..” He nodded and balled his sweatshirt up, using it as a sort of pillow and leaning against the window.

“Wake me up in like an hour or something…” He said, yawning again and closing his eyes. I nodded.

“Will do,” I agreed, turning my focus back to the road and sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the road trip will continue next time i update!!  
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else you want!!
> 
> (im really sick atm so updates may be a little late but i am working on it!!)


	9. Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to die and there is nsfw in this one  
> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry this took so long and sorry its so bad

The road trip with Achilles couldn’t have been going any better. Well maybe it would be a little better if we actually had showers but it was still pretty good. I rolled over in the back of the car to face him, smiling at his sleeping face and the way his blonde curls fell over his eyes. I moved one hand up to brush his hair from his face and his eyes blinked open tiredly. He looked at me and yawned before smiling and scooting closer to press a small kiss to my lips.

“Good morning..” He murmured and I smiled softly, bumping my nose against his and wrapping one arm around him.

“Mmm good morning..” I responded and Achilles hummed, curling closer to me. “Where should we go today?” I asked and Achilles shrugged.

“Uhh we could see if there’s anywhere near here to swim or something.. Could be fun.. But let’s sleep a little more first…” I nodded in agreement at that and curled a little closer to Achilles, closing my eyes and smiling as I felt him relax against me. I felt myself beginning to doze off again and nuzzled the other softly, yawning before falling asleep again. We must have slept for a few more hours because when I woke again the sun was higher in the sky and the car was much warmer than it had previously been. I sat up and stretched, blinking down at Achilles who was still somehow asleep despite the heat of the car. When I moved he stirred slightly, blinking up at me sleepily and smiling.

“Does this mean it’s time to go then?” He questioned and I nodded, humming slightly in thought about where we might go. We both kind of needed to wash ourselves so swimming might be a good idea, but I also kind of needed to get gas so maybe we should stop somewhere where a gas station might be. Ah well, I figured there might be one nearby so that would be fine.

“I guess let’s find the nearest place to swim. I think there’s a sort of small river nearby.. We could have a picnic and swim..” Achilles grinned and nodded at my suggestion, sitting up and stretching.

“Alright, that sounds like a good plan. We should look up directions first though so we don’t get lost.” I took my phone out and began searching for directions to the nearest swimming spot, soon finding out that we were only about five or six miles away from a small river which seemed fairly popular, and then a slightly less popular one which was about eight miles away. I showed Achilles my screen and he hummed for a moment. “Let’s go to whichever one has less people,” He suggested, and I grinned, climbing over into the front seat and grabbing the keys to start up the car. I waited until Achilles climbed up into the passenger seat and buckled up before pulling out of the spot we were parked in and starting to drive in the direction of the swimming spot, having Achilles read the directions to me from my phone. I hoped we would pass a gas station along the way but if we didn’t it would be fine since we didn’t have that long to drive anyway.

It only took us about ten minutes to get to the river, unfortunately not passing a gas station along the way but whatever. We still had enough gas to go a little longer anyway. I pulled into the parking area and stopped the car, turning to look around at the lack of other cars surrounding us before looking back to Achilles who was grinning at me, seemingly knowing what I might be thinking. He leaned towards me and I met him halfway, pressing my lips against his as he kissed me. I pulled back after a moment in hesitation and Achilles gave me a look as if to ask what was wrong. I glanced out at the mostly empty parking lot again.

“Do you think maybe.. We should wait until we get to the river..? I mean what if people come back to their cars..?” It seemed unlikely but I was still a little bit nervous about it. Achilles laughed softly and moved one of his hands to cup my face.

“They won’t come back. Plus why wait when we can just do something else at the river?” He winked at me and I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly anyway.

“Alright fine.. If you’re sure..” I murmured and he nodded, leaning towards me again and reconnecting our lips. I smiled against him and relaxed a little bit, trying not to think about the possibility of being caught by someone. Achilles’ hand shifted to my lap and I felt him palm me slightly. I pressed up slightly against him, leaning into his touch and whining softly when he broke the kiss again. He looked a bit amused, raising an eyebrow at the slight sound I had made. I just pouted slightly.

“For how worried you were a second ago you sure do get worked up easily,” He teased me and I smacked his arm slightly. He just stuck his tongue out at me and then moved toward my lap. My eyes widened slightly as he unbuckled my pants quickly, moving down to mouth me slightly. I put one hand over my mouth to stifle a small noise and he glanced up at me, olive green eyes sparkling with amusement. I groaned and he moved to take me into his mouth, continuing to watch me as he did. I was beginning to become flustered and leaned my head back against the car seat, throwing my arm over my eyes so I couldn’t see Achilles anymore. I bit down on my lip as I felt him moving against me and peeked under my arm at him, moving my free hand to thread my fingers into his hair as he bobbed against me. I gasped and he hummed in amusement around me. I could feel myself getting closer and he could tell. He picked up the pace a bit, continuing to hum softly against me and my hips stuttered slightly. I moaned and peeked down at him again, breath hitching when my eyes met his. He moaned around me and I couldn’t hold back any more, gasping out sort of a warning before I released into his mouth. He pulled back with a small cough and I leaned forward against the steering wheel, panting and trying to catch my breath. Achilles laughed softly.

“So are you ready to go swim?” He asked, sounding amused. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and laughed breathily.

“Fuck you..” I breathed and he snorted, opening the passenger side and getting out.

“Maybe later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sososo SORRY !!!!! this took a long ass time and it is just not good... I will try and update soon!!!! aaaaAAAAA  
> hit me up at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else you want!!


	10. Let's Be Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apartment life and general family shenanigans,,, idk parent stuff kind of and parent ment in these next few chapters haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic   
> sorry i took so long to publish this chapter

Summer had ended almost as quickly as it had began and  Achilles and I found ourselves moving into an apartment of our very own after not too long. The decision hadn’t been a very hard one considering the fact that we already lived and spent most of our time together, but it was still sort of exciting to have a place that was for the most part officially ours without the requirement of switching to somewhere else at the end of the semester. I hummed as I helped him to carry the last of our boxes inside, setting them down just inside the door and looking around. It wasn’t the biggest place in the world but it was somewhere the both of us could call home, plus it was definitely bigger than our dorm room, which was a plus. Achilles joined me in surveying the apartment with a smile.

“I guess we should start unpacking now, huh? Or do you want to take a break to uh..” He paused for a moment, giving me a sort of mischievous look. “Christen it..” He finally finished and I rolled my eyes with a small snort of amusement, bumping him lightly with my shoulder.

“I suppose we could…” I murmured, looking like I was putting more thought into it than I actually was. “But maybe we should unpack some blankets or something first so we’re not just.. On the floor.” I smiled and closed the front door, turning around again and starting slightly when Achilles was right there in front of me, moving to press me up against the door. I laughed softly, relaxing a little and kissing him briefly. “Or not..” I murmured and he let out an amused breath through his nose before kissing me again.

We adjusted to apartment life fairly easily, falling into habits with one another that seemed like they had been there much longer than they had. Achilles went out to a few parties at the beginning of the school year, dragging me along to some, but most nights were spent alone together, comfortably existing in the presence of each other. This year seemed to somehow fly by faster than our first, possibly because we were older and more used to the way things were, and before long it was nearly christmas. I walked into the bedroom, pulling on a sweater over my head and blinking at Achilles who appeared to be on the phone. I sat down on the bed and watched him, raising an eyebrow at his expression and his slightly exasperated tone. He glanced at me, mouthing the word ‘sorry’ and holding up one finger. I nodded and he finished up his phone call with a sigh, coming over and flopping down on the bed next to me.

“You okay..?” I asked in vague concern, putting one hand on his shoulder and rubbing slightly. He nodded but was silent for a few more moments before replying.

“Yeah.. Yeah my mom just.. Wants us to come to her house for the holidays..” I pursed my lips and looked at him. We didn’t talk much about our family lives but I did know that Achilles’ mom was strict and didn’t think anyone was good enough for her perfect son.

“ _Us_..? As in… Both me and you..?” I asked, continuing to rub his shoulder slightly. He shrugged and nodded.

“Well I mean.. She’ll probably try to scare you off or something but yes.. She said both of us….” He trailed off for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Hopefully my dad will be there too though.. I’ve told him a lot about you and he really wants to meet you..” He shrugged again and looked at me. “What do you think… Would you be up to that..?” I looked back at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

“I’d love to meet your family. And don’t worry, nothing will scare me off..” I laughed softly which seemed to cheer Achilles up a little bit. He smiled back at me and nodded. Getting up from the bed to start packing some of our things for the trip.

The next few weeks of class passed slower than anyone wanted them to, including my professor, who let us out of class early the day before break, eager to be on her own way. I hurried to pack my things and drove back to the apartment to meet Achilles, who already had all of our things packed up into his own car. I parked and hopped out, climbing into the passenger side of his car before buckling up and kissing him on the cheek.

“How was class?” He asked with a small tilt of his head, putting a cd of holiday tunes into the cd drive. I shrugged and sighed.

“I probably could have ditched today.. Even the professor didn’t want to be there and no one was paying attention to the lecture..” Achilles laughed softly.

“Ah well, not ditching today means you can afford to ditch some other day, right?” I smiled and shook my head as he pulled out of our tiny parking spot and drove towards the highway.

“So how far away do your parents live anyway?” I questioned, looking out at the road. Achilles shrugged and checked the map on his phone.

“Well this thing says they’re about two hours away.. They don’t live together though.. They never have. I was pretty much one hundred percent an accident.” I snorted and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Really?” I asked and he nodded, looking kinda amused.

“Yeah.. Actually my mom hates my dad’s guts.. Which I guess will make the holiday dinner pretty interesting if he does end up coming..” I kind of grimaced and he laughed. “Yeah, exactly..”

The rest of the drive went pretty smoothly with minimal traffic. I fell asleep about halfway through and when I woke up again we were pulling off the freeway towards a neighborhood with a multitude of very large houses. It wasn’t too long until Achilles pulled into the driveway of one of the houses and I looked at him.

“Holy shit really?” He grinned, almost looking a little sheepish and nodded.

“Yeah.. This is my mom’s house…” He looked back to the house and turned off the car, unbuckling. “We can probably just.. Leave our stuff in the car until later.. We don’t need it now anyway..” I nodded and unbuckled as well, climbing out of the car and waiting for Achilles to do the same. He came around to my side of the car before nodding and leading me to the front door. I watched as he pressed the doorbell and we waited for his mother to answer. It took a few moments before we heard the door unlocking and it swung open to reveal the most intimidating woman I had ever seen in my life. I swallowed thickly as she smiled at Achilles, pulling him in for a brief hug before releasing him and looking at me with something akin to contempt. I shrunk back a little bit but Achilles just smiled, taking my hand.

“Hello, mother, It’s good to see you. This is Patroclus, can we come in?” He gestured to me and then looked back to her. I watched silently as she nodded, stepping aside to allow us into her house. Achilles’s smile widened a bit and he lead me inside, my eyes still fixed on his mother.

“It’s a…” She spoke then, trailing off for a moment. “ _Pleasure_ to meet you, Patroclus.” Her words sounded a bit strained and she put a strange emphasis on some, as if it wasn’t a pleasure at all. I gulped and nodded. Achilles seemed to notice this as well and his smile faltered slightly. “I trust the traffic wasn’t too bad?” She continued and he shook is head.

“No, the drive was actually pretty easy.. We got here faster than I expected to.” He responded and looked around for a moment. “Do you mind if I show Patroclus around the house..?” He asked and she shook her head, pursing her dark lips.

“Go right ahead. You two might want to bring your bags upstairs and.. Get settled..” Achilles nodded at that suggestion, leading me back towards the front door.

“Alright, good idea.” I could feel his mother’s eyes on me the whole time and was finding it hard not to squirm under the weight of her dark gaze. Achilles led me back out to the car to get our bags and I let out a small breath. He shot me a sort of sympathetic look and grabbed his suitcase.

“I’m sorry.. I know she can be sort of intimidating but try not to let it get to you..” I sighed and nodded.

“It’s alright.. It was just a little bit off putting.. I don’t think she likes me..” Achilles let out a small and sort of anxious laugh, gathering the rest of the things that neither of us were holding already.

“Ah.. She doesn’t like anybody..” He responded softly. “It’ll be fine.. I’ll just try not to leave you alone with her I guess..” I let out a small sort of amused breath.

“Thanks I guess..?” He clapped me on the back and smiled.

“It’ll be fine. Let’s bring our stuff inside.” I nodded and followed after him as he led me back inside and up the stairs to what was apparently his old room. He set his things down in the corner and flopped down onto the bed, smiling. “Ah.. It’s kinda nice to be back home..” He murmured and I set my things down next to his, sitting down next to him on the bed and looking around at the numerous athletic trophies that lined shelves. I raised an eyebrow as I spotted a guitar in the corner, getting up to go pick it up. Achilles watched me and snorted softly as I strummed it experimentally, making a sound that was not pleasing at all.

“Here.. Come here and let me show you how to do it.” He beckoned to me and I nodded, moving over to sit down again on the bed, holding the guitar. Achilles took it from me and started strumming softly, sounding much better than I had. He began to hum softly along with the chords he was playing, looking up at me for a moment before beginning to sing quietly.

 _“Wise men say..”_ I glanced at his fingers and his hair falling softly over his eyes. _“Only fools rush in..”_ His pretty green eyes lifted up to look at me and he smiled softly. _“But I.. can’t.. help.. falling in love with you..”_ He grinned and I rolled my eyes, trying to hide just how red my face had become. Just then I heard his mother call up the stairs and he stopped playing, turning to look at the door.

“Yeah mom?” He called and handed the guitar back to me, walking to the door to look out. I put the guitar down on the bed and followed him to the door. She was still out of sight but I could hear her voice coming from somewhere downstairs.

“I don’t want the two of you sharing a bed. Show Patroclus the guest bedroom.” There was still a bitterness to her voice when she said my name and I winced slightly. Achilles looked a bit apologetic.

“Alright..” He called back down and then turned to me. “Sorry..” He murmured, looking like a child who had just been scolded. I sighed.

“It’s fine.. We can still spend time together and things.. Right..?” He nodded and I grabbed my things as he lead me towards a room just down the hall from his own. I put my things down next to the bed and blinked at Achilles, pursing my lips slightly. He looked at me and then sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside him.

“My dad is supposed to get here some time tomorrow.. So hopefully things will be less awkward then.. But probably not..” He kind of grimaced. “I’m sorry.. This is probably not how you wanted to spend Christmas..” I shrugged and bumped my head against his shoulder.

“It’s okay.. My family actually doesn’t celebrate Christmas anyway.. Plus if I wasn’t with you I would just be with my dad.. And he hates me.. So at least here I’ll actually be with one person who likes me..” I smiled slightly and Achilles wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder slightly. We sat like that for a few moments before Achilles sighed and looked to the door, shifting a little bit before looking back to me.

“It’s kind of late.. If I stay in here for too long she’ll get mad at me..” He chewed on his bottom lip and I shrugged.

“Okay.. I guess I don’t mind going to bed now.. I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything…” He nodded and pressed a small kiss to my lips before standing up.

“Goodnight..” He waved and I sighed.

“Goodnight.” I murmured and watched him walk out the door to go back to his own room. I got up and closed the door, getting ready for bed. The next day wasn’t much better. Achilles’ father, Peleus, arrived early the next morning, apparently causing all sorts of complaints from Thetis, who apparently hadn’t expected to have to deal with him so soon. Achilles came to wake me and we went down to greet him together. He was seemingly a very kind man and took much more of a liking to me than Thetis had, much to my relief. We spent the day decorating a tree in the living room and arranging gifts underneath it for the Christmas celebration which would be the following day and by the time we had finished decorating the house and eating dinner it was dark. Achilles’ father set up a poker game at a table outside and encouraged me to join a game with him and his son. It lasted for a few hours and by the time all my money and dignity was gone it was time to go to sleep again. Achilles pecked my lips and bid me goodnight again before we readied ourselves for bed in our separate rooms once again. I sighed as I climbed into the bed and rolled over onto my side, willing sleep to come as soon as possible. Thankfully I did end up dozing off before too long, only to be awoken once again what could only be a few hours later by a poke in my side. I jumped, blinking in the darkness and wondering what It could have been, then feeling the mattress shift beneath me. I felt warmth cuddle up to me and relaxed a bit.

“Your mom won’t be mad..?” I asked and heard a small sigh from the body next to me.

“I don’t care if she is..” Achilles murmured, and I felt his face press against my chest. He shifted slightly before speaking again. “Hey, Patroclus..?” I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Mh..?” I made a soft sound and felt his lips against mine briefly.

“Merry Christmas..” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so my writing is just getting worse and worse and im sorry that i keep taking so long to update ahh!!! i have finals coming up since the semester is ending and its kind of stressing me out but i will try to be faster with updates in the future!! thanks for your patience with me!! haha ... ha.. also this chapter was longer than usual but oops hh i had to fit a few more things in there than usual.. also thetis is a cockblock but that wont stop these gays  
> hit me up in the comments section or at [mothurl.tumblr.com](http://mothurl.tumblr.com/) for update info or anything else you want!!


	11. In the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, I was listening to "In the Silence" by Àsgeir when I wrote this and ahh you should all listen to it as well.  
> here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eggar00/playlist/1V8BuqJ93tPQjZPuDQYVJO) i made for this fic

By the time Achilles and I got back from break we barely had time to re prepare ourselves for our classes. Once again I had to study more than he did and we found ourselves only seeing each other for dinners and late in the night. He started going out again to kind of compensate for being left alone all the time but I wasn’t worried. He had never shown interest for anyone else but me and I knew it would be unfair to expect him to stay up waiting for me every night. One night in particular he came back a little drunker than usual, seemingly having been in a fight due to the bruises and cuts scattered over his face. I looked up from my textbook and immediately stood, rushing to his side. He smiled a bit sheepishly at me, swaying a bit.

“Hey.” He greeted and I huffed out a small worried breath. 

“What happened?” I asked, leading him towards the bathroom to kind of start patching him up. He shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, watching me as I looked through the bathroom drawers for a first aid kit or anything really to clean his face up.

“Some guy was bein’ gross.. So I decked ‘im..” He kind of slurred and I rolled my eyes, just ending up wetting a wash cloth and starting to dab at his slight injuries, looking him over again to survey the damage. 

“You shouldn’t have done that…” I breathed, but he didn’t seem to be too hurt. Achilles had always had some sort of skill for getting into fights and escaping without injury. The only reason he was hurt now probably had something to do with the alcohol. I sighed, finishing cleaning his face and holding out my hand to help him up. 

“C’mon.. It’s late..” I murmured, leading him towards the bed. “Let’s get some rest, okay?” I looked back at him and he murmured something incoherent, nodding and flopping down on the bed. I let out an amused breath and climbed into the bed beside him, pulling the covers over the two of us and pulling him closer to me.

“Be more careful next time, okay?” I murmured, pressing a small kiss to his tired golden head. He murmured an agreement and dozed off against me. I soon followed suit, tucking his head underneath my chin and letting myself fall into sleep.

The following morning I was awakened by the sound of Achilles rolling out of bed and retching into the wastebin beside it. I groaned and rolled over, sitting up and blinking groggily. 

“You okay..?” I murmured tiredly, sort of letting out a breath of laughter when Achilles gave me a thumbs up, head still ducked into the trash bin. I rolled my eyes and moved to lay down again, yawning. “Brush your teeth before you come back to bed..” I sighed and closed my eyes again. After a few more moments I heard him get up and walk towards the bathroom. I opened one eye and watched him, smiling as he returned soon after and climbed back into bed beside me, looping his arms around my waist. 

“M’ head feels like shit..” He murmured and I laughed, making a small “aw” sound and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He smiled a little bit at that and tucked his head into the crook of my neck. I heard him breathe in and ran my fingers through his hair, yawning softly. 

“Maybe don’t drink so much next time, yeah?” I blinked down at him and he let out a soft chuckle against me. 

“Yeah.. Maybe not..” He responded and looked up at me again, leaning up to press a small chaste kiss to my lips. I smiled and pulled him in for a bit of a deeper one, rolling a bit so he was lying on top of me. He made a small sound halfway between a groan and a hum that could have been because of his headache, I couldn’t tell. I kissed him again, one of my hands running up his back. His eyes fluttered closed, golden eyelashes falling against his semi-pink cheeks. He smiled into the kiss and I reciprocated, letting my eyes fall closed as well after a moment and sighing happily. After another long moment Achilles pulled back from the kiss and I blinked down at him. He was smiling back up at me and I couldn’t help the smile that pulled at my own lips. 

“What?” I asked, tilting my head a little bit. His smile widened a little bit and he shook his head. 

“Nothing. I just love you.” He responded and I grinned, leaning down to kiss him again. He laughed softly against my lips before pulling back again.

“Patroclus?” He murmured, and my name rolled off his tongue in the way that it only could coming from him. 

“Mm?” I let out a small sound, running my fingers through his hair and watching him with adoration.

“You wanna marry me?” He asked, and for a moment everything stood still. I smiled again, feeling my heart beat in time with his.

“Yeah.” I responded. “Yeah, I wanna marry you.” And then he kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write holy shit oh my goooodddd. This got a little rocky for a while but I think it ended in the way I wanted it to which is good. Please be sure to comment to tell me what you think !! Thanks !!  
> if you need to contact me you can reach me here [on tumblr](http://bramare.co.vu) (my url changed)

**Author's Note:**

> i like the way this turned out ahh !! please comment if you'd like !
> 
> hit me up at [bramare.co.vu](http://bramare.co.vu/) for update info or anything else u need!!


End file.
